percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 10:WE STAR IN A FILM
''' THE BASILISK ARMY' ' Chapter 10:WE STAR IN A FILM' It was huge.A huge wave from the river was coming towards us.''Weird.''That was the only thing I was thinking.Oh,''Unlucky,''too. "Quickly,it will be here in like fiveten seconds!" I screamed.We picked our things in five seconds and we took of the second the water ''broke ''the rocks we were standing a second ago. "Oh.My.Gods.Ostin,you must be very bad at giving your luck to others,you know..." "I'm not always lucky,Ector." he said with a srange look. "Okay,now we can be named "Weird Magnet Team!" Emily said. "I think we should cut off the sarcasm.We have to go to Los Angeles,remember?" I felt something coming from the chariot.Invisible,strange. "Guy....I think I can cast the fast spell Lou casted." "Yeah?" "See?I'm not that bad....." I got a paper out of my pocket.On it I had written the spell Lou had cast. "Μεγίστη Ταχύτις!(Meyisti Tahitis)" I said and the chariot was...shot onwards.We were flying fast again. "Woo!" said Ostin. "Thanks Ector." Emily said and she kissed me on the cheek.I blushed and felt that thing in my body coming out again.I was about to tell her why she kissed me but Ostin was already smiling and I was sure he would start singing"Ector and Emily are sitting.." so I didn't.But I thought of Drake.Nah,after all,it was only a kiss in the cheek.Completely friendly. "So," I started saying,just to ''say ''something."We'll be in Los Angeles in about half an hour." "I think that thing was a river monster."said Emily after some minutes. "Yeah.But we have other problems now." I said. We arrived at Los Angeles at 12:00 p.m.We landed and left the chariot behind a studio.I cast the usual spells and we started walking. "So,where are we exactly going guys?" Emily said. "I remember Nico saying Thanatos is usually here,close to the Underworld entrance,next to a studio.It's name is Dark Wing Film Studios.They're about to start a film." "Let me guess,horror film?" Ostin asked. "Yeah.There we...are..." I said when we reached Dark Wing.It was a black building. "So,what we should doKnock his door and say 'Hey Mr Death,do you know where a Basiliisk Army is?' " "I...guess?" Ostin said. As we were walking towards the door,not sure what to do,the door opened,two mosters coming out.But,but the mosters were...dressed!The Drakenae was wearing a black and white long dress and a hat like the British ladies usually wear.The Hyperborean was wearing a black suit.They looked like the had been wronged about something.A middle-aged guy was walking fast behind them,while he was shouting" Ms Serpent,Mr Blue!Please,don't quit!The movie needs you!We'll fix the sushi problem!" "Um,guys,do you see what I see or I'm hallucinating?" "Um,I always believed you're hallucinating,but this time,I don't believe that Ostin.I see them." Emily said. "I see them too..." I said. The two mosters noticed us.They had already started walking towards us,but I had already drew my baw.I fired an arrow on the Drakenae.She dissolved.Emily and Ostin were already fighting the Hyperborean and I started helping them.Meanwhile,the mortal was screaming,but when the moster dissolved and dissapeared he said "Ms Condake,Mr Care,come inside please so we can continue the scene." "''What?What did he said?" Emily said. "Guys" Ostin whispered."Problem with the Mist.I'll find Thanatos while you act.Please,you have to folloow him inside,it's the only way.Who knows if there a re other monsters.I'll find Thanatos and I'll think of something to get you out of the studio and the acting thing" We groaned and followed,while Ostin started walking at the opposite direction.We entered the building and Mr Mart(the mortal) lead us where they were filming.Except...the wallpaper in the wall showed the Eiffel Twoer in the night! "Wheree the heck is the horror film?" I said to Emily. "I don't-" "Well,come on!Act!Here's the senario." said Mart and gave us some papers."So,this is the love scene,as you know." "Three,two,oneACTION!" "Din,you know what is going on.You know how I feel.But I don't know about you.Do you like me?" Emily said.Her look said Oh my god I hope my classmates don't see that. "Oh,my lovely Maria don't you know?Don't you know how I feel?I feel like I'm walking in grass,under the clear blue sky during spring day.I smell the flowers.They blue sky reminds me of your blue eyes.Of course I do." OK.That was sreiously ridiculous.Emily didn't even have blue eyes! "I always liked you." I continued.Iiked you,I like you and I'll always like you.Forever.Always.You're the one.My girl.My destiny." Guh.I'm gonna die,I thought.I always hated love stories.Acting in one was so annoying. "Oh Din.I wasn't sure.Ever since you told me those things.I like you so much,you know it." Emily looked a bit strange and I prayed to the gods Ostin would find Thanatos,I was this ''close to cast an explosion spell at the building. The senario said that we had to ''kiss afterwards.OK.That was too far,I wasn't going to kiss her. The next moment,the wallpaper and the camera were set on fire.The filming group panicked and we took the chance to flee.We found Ostin outside,in the entrance,smiling."I found a fire potion!" he said,while showing us a bottle that looked like it had chili inside. "Great!" I said sarcastically."Now,where's Death?" 'He pointed to a small black warehouse.I was so ''bored of the black colours everywhere around me at that place,that I missed Celine who was always so...''colourfull. We''We started waling towards the warehouse. "Thanatos?Mr...Thanatos?The god of Death?Mr Death?" said Emily,while knocking the door."What?I don't call gods usually!" she whispered to us when we looked at her,almost laughing.I mean,come one,"''Mr Thanatos"? "Who's ther?" came a voice from inside. "We're demigods from Camp Half Blood." I said. "Come in." We entered.Inside,the room was full of fimsing machines,costume,etc.Thanatos was sitting in a chair,reading something in a black iPod. "Demigods.What do you want here?" he asked. "Answers.We want to save our camp." I said. "And why should I help?" he asked. "Because we wanna save the only sve place for us.We want to make sure no demigod dies becaise of mosters,without being trained." I said. "Still.I can't see why I should help.It's a human prblem." "Um okay,I didn't want to say it but look:if the demigods die,gods will be weak.You know you can't mix in human things.So,when mosters will destroy the Western Civilization,there won't be any demigods to help you.OK?' I said,a little ''loudly. "Mmmmm,you have a point.I'll help." Thanatos said. "Great!" Ostin said. "So,we wanna find the Basilisk Nest.You see,there's an army close to the nest that will destroy Camp and everything while on it's way to camp.We want you to tell us where th nest is." Emily said. "It's outside of St.Louis.Next to the Misissipi." answered the god. "Thank you very much." I said. "You're welcome." he answered. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Now where?" aked Emily back at the chariot.As I was making thepegasi fly,she continued "We know the location of the Nest,we don't know ''how ''to destroy the nest." "Victory!"Teaser!Bloser!" Ostin said. "Oh gods..." "Back to the prophecy,please?" I said."I mean,who's victory?We have to win a...match and then...''POOF ''the answer will land on our minds?' "So.Yes.Um,victory is Nike.Right?The godess of victory." said Ostin. "Hmmmm.It matches.Okay." I said. "And when do we find her?" Emily said. "We have to go to the Nike Headquarters." "What?A godess has her own headquarters?" I said. "No.The Company Nike Headquarteres.In Beauverton,Oregon.The company is ranned by the godess Nike." I laughed."Nike company- godess Nike." "So.let's go!" Emily said. As we were flying above a big river,I saw something moving ahead of us.It became bigerr and bigger as we got more close to it.Then,I saw.I saw ''them.Fiftee''n harpies.They were flying towards us,and they looked nothing like Camp Harpies.They looked like Ms Tones.I was tired of mosters.They kept chasing us. "Come on guys!" I scremed to my friends."We can't let them hurt the pegasi!" I climbed on a pegasu's back.Ostin and Emily did so,too.The harpies attacked.I was about to throw an arrow when I thought ''And how I'm gonna find the arrows again?They'll fall on the ground.Sure,they had theReturn Spell,but if a spell is used many times it startes fading,plus the arrows would fall on the ground many hundreds feet below.They wouldn't come back.I couldn't risk it. I wanted to kiss Celine on the cheeck that moment,when I remembered my back-up weapon.I was so pleased she had given me that knife.I put my bow on my back and drew my knife.''It needs a name,''I thoought.But I had bigger problems than names.I started stabbing and slashing,while protecting the pegasus.Hard thing.And they were ''fiftee''n! "Dam!" I said and changed the chariot's flying rute.To the ground. "What are you doing?" Emily yelled,to be heared above the monster's noises and th wind. "Wer are already injured!And I think we can kill them on the ground!" I answered. We landed and the harpies followed.I threw many arrowsbefore they landed but they were very good at dodging.I managed to kill only three.Emily killed tow and Ostin one.There were still ten0 mosters.Ten. "If this is the end guys I-".Emily never finished that sentence,because with a war yell three people entered our sight field.I was already about to black out,like Emily and Ostin,because of the injuries.I couldn't see their faces.But before I blacked out I saw one of the two girls firing arrows at the monsters,while the pther girl was fighting with a knofe and two bow-like chacrams,like small Celestial Bronze rainbows.The third person,a guy,was fighting with a sword.The last thing I remember was the yelling of the dying mosters.Then,everything went black. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "They're finally awekening." I heared someone saying when I woke up. Above me,were three people.Three people that I knew.Scarlett,Celine and Ostin. Category:GreekArcher365